1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing systems and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a system in which image data scanned in an image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral are transferred to a cloud service and a process according to preset settings information (such as storage in an online storage system) is executed on the image data in the cloud service.
Reference may be made to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-293654 for related art.